You Had Me From Hello
by hardyfreak0912
Summary: "From the first time I saw you, it felt like coming home. If I never told you, I just want you to know, you had me from hello..." Hevans fic.


_ At the mirror you fix your hair_

_And put your makeup on_

_You're insecure about what clothes to wear_

_But I can't see nothing wrong_

_To me you look so beautiful_

_When you can't make up your mind_

_It's half past eight it's getting late_

_It's ok, take your time_

_Standing here, my hands in my pockets_

_Like I have a thousand times_

Sam Evans watched fondly as his boyfriend of four years rushed around their apartment, from the mirror, fixing his hair and applying the little make up he used, to the closet, trying to find a more flattering outfit or accessory.

Sam chuckled, watching his boyfriend glance back and forth at two different scarves, trying to decide which one would look better with the clothes he had chosen.

"What do you think, Sam?" The other man asked, holding up the two scarves, one silver, the other, light blue, with a greenish tint. "The silver Hermes, or the blue McQueen?"

"It doesn't matter, Kurt, you'll look amazing in either."

"Ugh, Sam! That doesn't help me!" Kurt whined.

Sam approached his frustrated boyfriend, and wrapped him in an easy embrace.

"You look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind." Sam smiled, pecking Kurt's pouted lips. He then grabbed the blue scarf. "This one. It brings out your eyes."

Kurt took the scarf from Sam's hands and gathered his outfit. He turned and pecked Sam on the lips and whispered his thanks.

When he glanced at the clock, he noticed it was already 8:30.

"Oh no! It's 8:30! We're going to be late!"

"Relax, Kurt." Sam soothed. "Take your time. You're the guest of honor. It's not like they can really do anything without you there!"

"That's no reason to be late, Sam!"

Kurt hurriedly changed into his ensemble and rushed both of them out the door and into the Navigator that Kurt insisted on keeping despite being able to afford a new, more practical car.

_Thinking back, it ttook one breath_

_One word to change my mind_

Sam gazed out of the window as he remembered the first time he had ever met Kurt.

He had just transferred to McKinley for his sophomore year. He had expected it to be somewhat like his old school, except McKinley was a public co-ed school, so there would be girls.

He had gone to school on that first day, heard the glee club sing, met Finn Hudson, and then was introduced to the rest of the 'Gleeks'.

In his mind, he kept thinking about all of the insanely hot cheerleaders he'd seen since the start of the day, and how he wanted to ask one of them out, and get started on boosting his popularity.

But then, there was Kurt, and it was like Sam's whole world just stopped.

And when Kurt spoke, it was like Sam's heart had stopped too.

Kurt Hummel was gorgeous.

_The ffirst time I saw you_

_It felt like coming home_

_If I never told you_

_I just want you to know_

_You had me from hello_

Sam could remember being drawn to Kurt.

There was no doubt in his mind, even at only 16 years old, that Kurt would be his husband some day.

The way they just clicked.

How easy it was with Kurt.

It was like coming home. With Kurt, everything was just...right. There was no other way to describe it.

_And when we walk into a crowded room_

_It's like we're all alone_

_Everybody tries to kidnap your attention_

_You just smile and steal the show_

The party is in full swing when Sam and Kurt arrive. Celebrities and famous fashion designers, all there to ccongratulate Kurt on his first successful fashion line.

As soon as the two enter the room, Kurt is swept away by the multitude of people, all vying for Kurt's attention.

All Sam can focus on, despite the mountains of food at the line of tables at the side of the room, and the mass of celebrities, some of which he probably would have killed in order for even a chance to meet, is Kurt.

Kurt smiling broadly as he gives attention to each and every guest he meets. Kurt laughing at the jokesand stories being told. Kurt's beautiful porcelain skin, set alight in an angelic glow from the chandeliers.

_You come to me and take my hand_

_And we start dancing slow_

_You put your lips up to my ear_

_And whisper way down low_

And then, Kurt turns and catches Sam's eye.

Kurt smiles at the guest he had been talking to, and says something, efore making his way back to Sam's side.

He grabs Sam's hand and pulls him to the middle of the dance floor, just as Bon Jovi's 'You Had Me From Hello' starts playing. Kurt wraps his arms around Sam's neck and pulls him close, smiling as Sam's arms snake around Kurt's waist.

They begin swaying back and forth to the soft melody.

As the second chorus comes up, Kurt leans up, his lips brushing against Sam's ear as he whispers the lyrics.

"From the first time I saw you, it felt like coming home. If I never told you, I just want you to know, you had me from hello."

Sam smiles and joins in with the next lines.

"And when you're laying down beside me, I feel your heart beat to remind me." They both sing softly.

As the short instrumental begins, Sam thinks about the engagement ring nestled in his pants pocket.

He pulls away from Kurt, causing the man to stare at Sam in confusion.

Sam alone sings the final chorus.

"The first time I saw you, it felt like coming home. If I never told you, I just want you to know, you had me from hello. From hello."

"Sam?" Kurt questions, seeing Sam's nervous expression.

"I love you, Kurt. I've loved you from the moment I met you. The first time you spoke to me, my heart stopped and I know we'd be together forever."

Sam moved forward, grabbing Kurt's hands in his own and trying to convey all his love for the counter tenor in one gaze.

"I want to be together with you forever, Kurt. Nothing would make me happier. So, Kurt," Sam pulled the small box from his pocket and dropped gracefully to one knee in front of Kurt. The brunette's now free hands flew up to cover his gasp of shock. Sam pulled the box open to expose the elegant silver ring, encrusted with three small sapphire diamonds.

"Kurt, will you marry me?"

The whole room, having noticed the small scene before the proposal and paused their festivities to see what was happening, waited with bated breath for Kurt's answer.

"Yes!" Kurt breathed out. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Kurt shouted excitedly.

Kurt rushed forward and pulled Sam into a passionate kiss, breaking after a moment, so that Sam could place the ring on Kurt's finger.

The room around them burst in applause, but the newly engaged couple didn't notice, too wrapped up in their own romantic world.

7 months later

As Kurt and Sam made their way to the center of the empty dance floor for their first dance as husbands, they glanced at all of their friends and family.

Burt and Carole were sitting at the head table with the Evans'. The former New Directions' members were also supposed to be seated there, but they were currently standing on the small stage behind the couple, preparing to sing their wedding song.

As Sam and Kurt danced, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and whispered along with the lyrics.

"From the first time I saw you, it felt like coming home. If I never told you, I just want you to know, you had me from hello..."


End file.
